Song of the Summer Wind
by RosesAndSmiles
Summary: It always comes with a price. The cold truth makes evil my warm heart. I'm already in too deep. I wish it would stop. But I don't. Do I? It doesn't matter. I've already fallen. Rated T for caution. FAX
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the Summer Wind<strong>

_Prologue_

He chased me, laughing.

I chased him, laughing.

The wind gracefully swirled my hair. Tangling it. Knotting it. It felt nice. Cooling me down in the warm sunny pasture. It couldn't have been more perfect.

So wonderful.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

We sat on the rocks. The water lapped at our feet.

The sun was setting. The sky was pink and orange.

The birds seemed to sing a story of happiness, love, joy. But it had something else, too. Sadness? Yes, that's what it was. It was sad.

So magical.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

He drove me home.

I kissed him goodnight.

He was in my dreams.

So right.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

There was nowhere more perfect for our perfect summer romance than sunny California.

Would it last?

No.

I _forgot _to tell him I would soon be back in hot, dry Arizona. That this was only a vacation. It would change things. Neither of us wanted that.

I would have to, someday. Or maybe I could simply leave.

But I couldn't. It would break his heart. And mine.

I could simply stay.

But I couldn't.

Mom would never go for it. She's just been encouraging me to break it off anyway.

No, I have to tell him.

Soon, but not too soon.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

I have to tell him.

I'm leaving in only two days.

It's going to kill me inside.

The long-distance thing will never work. It never does.

Why does this always happen to me? Everyone I start to _like _like ends up leaving. Or telling me they already have a girlfriend after three weeks of dating. Or telling me they don't really care. They needed me for eye-candy to impress their buddies.

That's not how it is with Fang, though. No, I can tell. He actually cares for me.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

I have to tell him.

He told me he loved me. I said it back.

My heart will die.

I'm going to next time I see him. I will.

Tonight. It's my last night here anyway.

Here goes nothing.

Help!

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

There he is. He always looks amazing.

"Fang, I have something I need to tell you."

"I do too, Max. Can I go first? It's really…important."

"Okay." Was he going to drop something on me? Like he only dated me as a distraction from his ex? Was I a bet he lost, or a charity case? Or was it something worse?

He told me.

Oh.

Wait, what?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I really hope you did. If you did, tell me?<strong>

**If you didn't, tell me?**

**Please?**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	2. Getting Settled

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the Summer Wind<strong>

_Getting Settled_

**Max**

"You're just going to have to deal with it, Max! I'm tired of having to listen to your complaining the entire car ride! We are staying with your aunt and uncle and that's FINAL, and stop laughing at your sister, Iggy! No going back to Arizona until the end of these three months! Now be quiet, we're almost there." My mom was yelling at me, again.

She was forcing me, Max, my sister, Ella, and my brother, Iggy, to stay at my Aunt Anne's house in San Diego, California. Ugghh! And we were _driving_ there!

That meant no seeing my friends, _at all_! Life is poop.

"Besides, Max, I bet you'll make tons of friends here!" Apparently, the conversation was not yet over.

"Right…." I responded, half-heartedly.

I'm not sure if Mom continued the conversation from there because I put my ear buds in and turned my I-pod on.

What song, you may ask?

Who cares? I respond.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX **Twenty-five Minutes Later** XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"We're Heeere!" My mom practically sang as we pulled into Aunt Anne's driveway. Anne was standing on her porch, waving.

"Yay, Finally!" Ella said, ecstatic. She and my mom were the only ones happy about being here. Iggy wasn't particularly cheerful, but he wasn't nearly as pessimistic as I was, either.

"That wasn't too long," I muttered under my breath, "only long enough for me to grow algae." Iggy, the only one with good enough hearing to hear me, snickered.

Aunt Anne was standing outside on the porch, and she smiled wide when Ella ran into her arms. Ella and Anne were very close, but I always felt uncomfortable around her. As if there was something she was hiding, or not telling. Mom got out of the car next and went to give her only sister a hug and quick pat on the back. Iggy and I got out next and both awkwardly said 'Hi' and gave our aunt a one-armed hug.

She ushered us inside where we found a plate of pre-made cookies. She did not get the same cooking genes as her sister. Mom was an amazing cook. I couldn't deny it, even if I was mad at her. Her cookies were like the greatest thing that ever happened to you, times ten!

Let's say it together: YUM!

"Val, you'll be rooming with me, Iggy, you get the couch, and Max and Ella will share the guest room. Sound good?" Anne asked. She lived by herself and we were her only family, so she only had one guestroom.

There were various relies back, most of them were 'Yup,' or 'Sure,' except for Iggy. He gave a long, loud sigh, with a dreamy expression on his face. Way to be overdramatic, Iggy!

After we had unpacked and unloaded (along a with a fight over the bed in the guest room which I won - Haha Ella! You have to sleep on the floor!), we met back downstairs while Anne told us about her city.

"Don't walk on streets that look even remotely sketchy! I promise it will not be fun! There's coffee shop downtown where most of the teenagers hang out. Max, Iggy, you two should check that out. I'm sure you could make a few new friends! Also, the beach is only a couple miles away, so you could probably drive your mom's car, or walk if you really wanted to! Just please don't talk to strangers, the people here can be REALLY out of it, if you know what I mean… Anyway, Ella, the mall is super close, too, so don't be afraid to ask me to drop you off there! It's really nice! Dinner will be around six every night, and that's about it! Val, anything you'd like to say?" Anne questioned.

"Yes actually," I groaned. "I won't be long, Max! Just call if you're going to miss dinner, or if there's somewhere your going that I am not yet aware of. I do not want anyone to get lost in this city! Thank you. Now go have fun!" Mom said.

I was bored and didn't bring anything that would entertain me for more than five minutes, so I decided to go down to the coffee shop.

Don't get me wrong, I was not trying to make friends; I just didn't want to be here. _I am not caving into the forced vacation!_

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Anne gave me the directions and I was on my way.

Once I had arrived, I ordered an iced mocha latte and sat down to just think for a while:

_What on earth was I going to do all summer?_

_A. Sit around and be bored._

_B. Go to the beach and get a nice glowing tan._

_C. Drink iced mocha lattes._

_D. Make friends._

_E. Hang out with …..Iggy….._

_My responses:_

_A. Yuck_

_B. All summer? Can we say boring?_

_C. Again, boring! I'd get all thinky and stuff._

_D. I'm not going to give dear Mother that satisfaction. I am not going to have fun!_

_E. No, just no._

So basically, I got nothing. But, so far, Option C. was all that was going on. Grumble grumble.

Why was my life so boring?

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Fang**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-Crack!

Oops, I guess I hit the button a tiny bit too hard. Oh, well.

I got dressed and went for my morning run. It was such a great time to think, you know?

Well, maybe not. But, if you were wondering, morning runs are good for Fang to think. Okay? Good.

When I had gotten back, I showered and dressed for work. I worked at a small little coffee shop where most of my friends would hang out. It was a decent way to make money while socializing. Plus, every once in a while, a new girl would come in. Usually, said new girl would ignore mine and my friends' remarks, but, whatever. We had fun.

Work was pretty boring, today. My friends all had something else planned today, so I had no one to talk to. Plus, business was slow.

Then, in the afternoon, the most beautiful girl I had EVER seen walked through the door. I hadn't ever seen her before, but, dang. She ordered an iced mocha latte and sat down. I watched her creepily for a while, but then I had to take someone else's order. Poop.

I couldn't stop thinking about her voice like wind chimes, and her eyes like milky chocolate. So beautiful

I hope I see her again.

I just have to know her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I really hope you did! Even if you didn't, review?<strong>

**Pretty please? It really makes me happy to know that people read this!**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	3. Formally

**Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews, you don't know how much each one means to me! I love you guys!**

**I'm also so, so sorry for the long wait! I just got so caught up, but it shouldn't happen too often, I promise! It's just that school just started, and I've been super busy! I'm so sorry!**

**Also, this chapter switches POVs a few times, so bear with me!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the Summer Wind<strong>

_Formally_

**Max**

After my iced mocha latte, I decided to take a walk and just calm myself down. I left the coffee shop (by the way, I only saw, like, two other teenagers there) and started walking.

About twenty minutes later, I realized I had no idea where I was going. Oops.

It couldn't be _that _hard to figure out my way back, right?

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX 10 minutes later XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Um…never mind.

It _was_ that hard to find my way back.

And, to make it even worse, I couldn't find a street sign _anywhere!_

How did anyone get around? UUGGGHHHHH!

After twenty more minutes of walking around on the endless roads, I decided to call someone. Then, I realized I left my phone at Aunt Anne's house. Poop. Well, time for more endless walking. I can't be _that _far.

Yeah, I can't be that far. I mean, how far can a girl walk in a half hour?

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Fang**

I absolutely, positively needed something. Want to guess?

…

…

…

I needed to find that beautiful, perfect, amazing girl who ordered the iced mocha latte. Was that sentence too descriptive for someone I don't even know the name of?

Yeah, I thought so, too.

Anyway, I really just needed to know her name….. I promise I'm not usually this creepy. Usually I just…never mind.

I was driving home from work, and decided to distract myself from the mystery girl. (That's my new name for her - I promise, I'm not usually so stalker-y!)

I was looking at the people walking on the street, judging them by their facial expressions.

Hey, that man looks sad; I bet his turtle died.

That girl looks happy; I bet her annoying boyfriend just dumped her.

That lady looks… strange; I bet she has a bladder infection.

That guy looks nervous; I bet he's waiting for _**them**_ to come and take his computer.

That girl looks lost; I bet - WAIT!

THAT WAS HER! THE GIRL WHO OREDERED THE ICED MOCHA LATTE!

If she _was_ lost, then….

My car skidded to a stop right next to her.

I rolled down the window and said 'hey….'

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Max**

Just as I was about to die of exhaustion, some dark-looking guy in a car pulled up next to me.

"Hey," he said in a deep voice, while doing that cool guy-nod thing I could never do. "You look lost."

"What's it to you?" I replied, almost challenging him.

"I'm Fang. I work in the coffee shop you were at earlier. Need a ride?" Uh, from some dude named _Fang_ who seems to be stalking me? No thank-you!

"No thanks. I think I'm okay." I said, very awkwardly.

"You know," he continued. Why didn't he leave yet? He could be a creeper for all I know! "I haven't seen you here before. You new? Or visiting?"

"I just moved in." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him I was just visiting; he could ask around and find me! This way, he still knew absolutely nothing about me….HA! TAKE THAT, EMO! Anyway…

"At least tell me your name. Please?" Apparently, he really wanted to know something about me.

"I'm Ma-not going to tell," I said without thinking. Uh, oops?

"Well, Ma-not going to tell you, are you sure I can't-"

"NO! ... I mean, I have to go. Bye. Nice chatting with you…." I practically yelled.

Then, I ran out of his sight as fast as I could!

I kept running until I came up to what seemed to be…. You know what? Never mind. I had no idea where I was.

But guess what I saw?

….

….

….

Pay phones! Point for Max!

I picked up the phone, put a quarter in the slot, and dialed Anne's house phone.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Rin-_

"Heelllo?" Answered the familiar, lazy voice of the Igster.

"Hey, Iggy! Oh thank goodness you picked up! Okay, so I don't know where I am, and I need you to-"

"Are you lost Maxie? Do you need your bigger, stronger, older, smarter, more mature, funner **(A/N I know it's not a word!)** brother to come pick you up, my dear, lost sister?"

"…. Good-bye, Iggy."

"See you soon, Maxie. Or not." He hung up.

UUUGGGGHHHHH!

I put another quarter in the slot and dialed my mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Answered the much less annoying voice of my mother.

"Hey, Mom! It's Max!"

"Oh, Max! I was just looking for you! Your aunt just told me about some of her neighbors she thinks you might want to hang out with. They have some kids your age, and some kids that might need babysitting if you didn't want to have to get a summer job. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's just, well, ….I'm kind of lost…"

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Where are you? You're not hurt, are you? Have any sketchy people tried to talk to you? You haven't taken any candy, right? Has - ?" My mother said so fast I could barely understand her.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. I just need you to come and pick me up. I can see an intersection...and a store…and…Well, that's it."

"Oh, Max! I'm so sorry! I'm too busy right now! But I'll send Iggy as fast as I can to find you! Bye, sweetie!" She hung up before I had the chance to veto Iggy.

Yeah, life hates me.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX 20 minutes later XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Iggy _finally_ pulled up on front of me, driving Mom's car.

"Jeezum, Iggy! What took you so long?" I questioned, annoyed to no end.

"Well, I saw this cool donut shop, and just absolutely _had _to check it out. Look! I even got you one! It's right - never mind. I ate it." He said shamelessly.

I groaned.

"How did you get so far away, Maxie? This is, like, ten miles away from the coffee shop. "

"Well, there was this guy, and -he" I began.

"Oooh! A boy! Max found a boyfriend!" Iggy exclaimed.

I slapped him and refused to talk to him for the rest of the car ride home.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Fang**

I can't believe I blew it that badly! She probably thinks I'm a creeper or something. That was an awful first impression!

Now she'll never want to see me again!

_Get over it, Fang! She was just a girl! _My subconscious told me.

Yeah, but a beautiful, amazing, perfect gi-

"Fang!" My seven-year old sister, Angel yelled. Apparently, I wasn't being Ken well enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ange. I was just distracted."

"That's okay, Fang. You just got to get into character better. We can do acting exercises! Those always help me focus!" She said, way too over-excited,

Uhh…. Quick! How do I get away from this!

Oh! I got it.

"Sorry, Angel. Maybe later. I need to go make dinner." I said while getting up and opening the door. It was only 4:00, but I always told her dinner took hours to make so that I could get away. I know, it was mean, but nothing else worked!

It's not like I didn't love Angel, she was so important to me! I just don't enjoy playing into Ken, and doing acting exercises to help me 'really get into character'. I am NOT that kind of guy.

"Okay, Fang. I'll see you later." She said, sighing. I shut the door. Aww, now I felt bad. Just not bad enough to go back in there and keep playing.

While I was walking back to my room, the doorbell rang.

NOW WHAT?

Urrggghhhh…..

I went to go answer the door, and when I opened it, my eyes almost fell out.

"Hey." I said, coolly.

"It's _you!" _Her honey-voice yelled.

"And I'm Iggy!" said someone appearing to be another teenager, who bore some resemblance to the beautiful girl in front of me.

"My name is Ella!" Somebody else shouted. I paid attention only to the girl in front.

"I don't believe we've met formally. I'm Fang." I said, while holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Max." She mumbled in reply, taking my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please tell me! I genuinely want to know!<strong>

**I will really, really try not to wait so long again! I Promise!**

**And thank you soo much for the reviews, they really mean soo much!**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	4. Well then!

**I want thank everyone for reviewing! It really means a lot that you took the time to click the button and write something that makes sense. Even though it's not really that hard. Hint, hint.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the Summer Wind<strong>

_Well then!_

**Max**

Here I am. Sitting in an emo creeper's house. I know, right?

Why am I sitting in an emo creeper's house? You may ask. Well, then I will tell you.

Remember when _Fang_ (shudder) opened the door and was all 'I don't believe we've formally met,' and yada yada? Yeah? Good.

Well, then, he invited us inside. And right when I was thinking 'Why would I go inside an emo stalker's house?' Ella was all 'Okay, sure!' like the social butterfly she was.

And that is the story of how I came to be inside of the emo stalker's house, awkwardly drinking a glass of water, while Ella just kept on talking and talking and talking. You know how that is, right. Can we say _annoying_?

"So, when did you guys move in?" Fang piped up in-between one of Ella's breathing breaks.

"Oh! We aren't actually liv -" Iggy started.

"Just earlier!" I blurted before Iggy could get any further. I still did not want him knowing. Yeah, I know I'm paranoid. But my naïve little family members have no idea how creepy he was, so really, I was helping them, too.

Iggy and Ella looked confused, but I gave them a look and they just went with it.

"Cool," Fang said, awkwardly.

You know the feeling you get when you're with someone you don't really like, but you have to make conversation, and there's _nothing_ to talk about. That's the feeling I was having right now.

Urgghhh! When could we leave?

The next thing that Fang said completely caught me off guard.

"Uh, hey Max? You're fly is down." WHAT?

I immediately looked down. My pants were zipped up tight. Moron.

"Um…Not really." I replied to his fake observation.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction." What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! What an idiot!

He chuckled at me and struck up a conversation with Iggy about something or another.

Boys. Can't live with 'em, can't live witho- actually, I probably could live without them.

Ella and I were just sitting there awkwardly when I happened to hear a few words of their conversation, which just happened to be about moi.

"Yeah. Probably because she's a blonde." Fang said.

"I agree completely." Iggy complied.

Well then! Apparently, that's how they were going to play.

Yeah, well, two can play at this game….

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

Yes! I had the beautiful girl, who I recently learned the name of, in my house! Okay, that sounded a bit creepy.

Iggy was pretty cool. He said he'd come check out the little coffee shop where I worked, so at least I'd have someone to talk to. Oh, and, he said he'd bring Max! Now I sound like a teenage girl. Uuuh.

Anyway, this was quite a step for me. I went from getting her coffee, to having her in my house all in the same day! I am good.

At any rate, Max's (I wonder what her last name is…) family left rather quickly after Iggy and I insulted Max. Heh. That was fun. Not sure why I insulted such a beautiful girl (and, she wasn't even completely blonde! It's like brown-ish/blonde), but whatever. She didn't seem the type to hold a grudge.

She was too perfect for that.

Okay, I promise I'm done with my rant of infatuation.

Time for the food. I love food. Food is the best thing ever invented, or discovered or whatever. Whatever magic happened when Adam and Eve put the first bite of whatever it is they ate, I love it! Food is what makes the world go 'round. At least in America.

Think about it. If America wasn't so obsessed with food, there wouldn't be any more cute, fat dogs to pet. Or nearly as many McDonalds's.

I ate lots of food. That is as much detail as I am going to put into that. Lots.

I went to bed, woke up, and went to work.

The day was actually pretty busy, unlike yesterday's twenty-three customers. It was only noon, and we had already had twice that!

They gave good tips, too. That means more money for the Fangster. I promise I won't call myself that again.

Anyway. Mike also came in for about forty-five minutes, he told me about how he spent yesterday with his annoying step-mom, helping her clean the garage. That sounded like so much fun.

But, then he had to leave and I was alone again. Poop.

A few hours later, at around 3:00, the bell rang, signaling that someone had come in.

I looked up from what I was doing and saw that Max and Iggy had just walked in. Iggy looked hungry and Max, while appearing bored, looked extra-beautiful today. But the best part was that it didn't even look like she tried.

The most beautiful kind of beauty is the effortless kind.

I came up that right now, good, right?

Anyway, Iggy ordered a chocolate and caramel pastry with a black coffee while Max remained the beautiful girl with the iced mocha latte.

"Thanks," Max said in her honey voice, as I handed her the latte. It was like listening to the birds sing. Right, I promised I was done with my infatuation rant. My bad.

So, after Max and Iggy went to sit down, it was my break time! Ironic, right?

So, like, obviously, I went to, like, chat! Sorry, I won't do that again. But I did go to tal.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked them.

"Oh, nowhere interesting. You wouldn't know it," Max said, very quickly. I wonder what was up with her…. Whatever.

"Works for me." I said back. Max started to look bored, and promptly stared out the window, biting her nails. Apparently, I was going to actually have to work to get her to like me. This sucks.

_Maybe you should try being her friend before her boyfriend, Fang. _My conscience told me.

Oh, shut up inner-self! But, my conscience was right, I guess. I mean, from what I've got from watching all those chick-flicks with past girlfriends was that they wanted to be friends first. But was Max that kind of girl?

Oh, I know! I can get to know her, then find out if she's one of those girls. Oh…wait.

Okay, so….here goes nothing…..

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please tell me if you did! Please tell me if you didn't!<strong>

**I just want to know your opinion! Please, please tell me!**

**I promise you, it really does matter to me what you think!**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**~RosesAndSmiles**


	5. I'm losing it!

**Okay, feel absolutely free to slap me in the face. Multiple times. I am so so so so so so sorry I didn't update over the last TWO weekends. I was sick **(not throwing up, though)** and I just felt like crap. I am so super sorry!**

**Plus, I now feel like a jerk for not updating the whole entire week. I AM SO SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the Summer Wind<strong>

_I'm losing it!_

**Max**

I've been a good girl. Well, mostly. I did my chores. I had good grades. I was nice, thoughtful. I actually cared for some people.

Iggy left me all alone for some girl on the other side of the room. Stupid Iggy. I was going to get back at him.

I was forced to sit here and awkwardly make conversation with some random guy I just met. It was … strange, to say the least.

Sometimes, he would open right up, and use big long sentences. Other times, he would simply reply with one or two words. And the worst times are when he would simply grunt or nod. Those times were definite giveaways.

It was weird, the way you could tell what he liked to talk about and what he didn't.

I might even say he was ….easy to talk to.

"So, Max, what do you like to do?" Fang asked. He was sitting uncomfortably. The talking may be somewhat easy, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Is that even possible? Whatever, I don't actually care.

"Do you mean like a hobby?" My response was clumsy, but I didn't really know how to respond to him.

"Well, yeah. Or just for fun. Or….whatever."

What should I say? I didn't have a hobby, and my favorite thing to do was hang out with friends. It isn't like I had a certain thing I liked to do.

What to say?... What to say?...

I had to think of something! Quick, Max, quick!

"I like…swimming!" I blurted. The worst part about that was that I didn't even really like swimming. It was just the first thing that came to my head.

He looked at me funny. That was understandable, though. When I said I liked swimming, it was more of an emotionless yell, if that makes sense.

"Oh…okay. Well, there's a beach just a few blocks from here. I could show you where it is sometime, if you wanted me to."

How do I respond to that? Was it an uncomfortable _I have nothing else to say_, or was he actually asking me out? This is sooo confusing!

"Uh-sure…" I said, only because I didn't want to be rude. I mean, it's not like I would say, 'No, I never want to speak to you again.' I would feel like such a jerk.

"Really? Cool!' His response was surprised, as if he _was_ expecting me to be the jerk who says 'No, I never want to speak to you again.' Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I think it was good that he now knows I'm not that kind of person, but bad that he ever thought I was.

"So, what's it like there?" The words came out of my mouth easily as I finally got myself into the conversation.

"It's nice there. Lots o' sand. Not too many people. Very warm water. Pretty much everything you could want out of a beach. But the best part is the view." He seemed to be a bit more comfortable, too.

"Cool. What's that like?"

" It's breathtaking. But you'll have to see for yourself." He said smugly. Jerk.

Well, then.

"So where else is a good place to hang out in this town? The only place I know of is this shop. Is there even another place people hang out?"

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx<p>

**Fang**

There are lots of other places in the town to hang out, but I was not going to say that. She might go to one of them and then never come back here. I cannot let that happen.

"Umm….you could go to the …library…?" That was boring enough, right?

It was weird talking with Max. I was talking so much more than usual. I never talked this much to anyone. What was making me be so open?

I felt so vulnerable, but I just couldn't stop it. If she asked me for my deepest secret, I probably would tell her.

"Nah. Reading's not for me." I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. That means that she would probably keep coming here. Good.

"Same." I really wanted to ask her when I could take her to the beach, but then the alarm on my wristwatch went off, signaling my break being over. "Oh, sorry, Max. Got to go."

She almost looked … sad? Weird.

"Oh. Okay. Well, bye then! I'll come by later to talk to you about the beach?" She said it as more of a question than a statement.

"Works for me." I sounded much smoother than what I was feeling. On the inside I was more like '_HOLY CRAP! She actually wanted to schedule a time to get together!' _I was very excited by that.

I got up and walked back behind the counter while she pulled Iggy away from some girl and outside to their car.

I watched them drive away.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxXXXXX(0)XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx<p>

**Max**

I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to tell him I'd be back to schedule something that sounded suspiciously like a date.

Was it a date? And why was I almost hoping it was?

I must be going crazy. I'm not that kind of girl. Anyway, he was a creepy stalker. Why would I want to go out with a creepy stalker?

No, it was probably just a way for him to get out of work, right? Yeah, definitely.

How come I was sort of hoping it wasn't?

How come I couldn't convince myself?

Yeah, I'm officially losing myself. But, to what? Or, more fittingly, to whom?

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I feel like such a jerk! I'm so so so sorry!<strong>

**I am really, really going to try to not do that again. I am so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, did you like it? Its okay of you didn't.<strong>

**I just want to hear from you!**

**Please, please review and tell me what you thought. I honestly want to know.**

**~RosesAndSmiles**


End file.
